The Arisen awaken
by naruto11222
Summary: His heart was stolen from the dragon and he join the duke's army as new Arisen. But what he found someone that he saved from harm and she repaid him with kindess by kissing him. She maybe the dutchess but she is loyal to one person and that's the Arisen. Aelinore X Arisen
1. Chapter 1

**Okay after i got done with star wars. I decided to work on Dragon's Dogma. This story is about a man born and rise in cassardis; that had his life turned around.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving Cassardis.**

It was a nice sunny day in cassardis a black fisherman name Ryu Masters. He just turned twenty-three on his birthday and he learned how to use stealth, bombs, bows, and swords. He was very good with them, so he decided to become an assassin. Quina, his childhood best friend always consider his skills to be use towards magic like healing, but she always supported his decision. Ryu walked to the market to get himself some fresh fish for his dinner and he saw two children playing hide-and-seek. "Here ye here ye. The prophets 'ave spoken, friends! The dragon's return is nigh! Join the hon'rable duke's ranks and help us be rid o' the fell beast! The day's come to lay down rod and reel and take up the sword!" The guard said as ryu walked pass them and he saw quina at the market. She was probably looking for some more herbs.

Ryu waved to her and she waved back at him. Everything was perfect when one of his villagers look scared for some reason. "It-it-it's the DRAGON!" He said as both quina's and ryu's eyes widen when they heard that. Ryu looked at quina and she let go of his arm then he ran to the beach to tell his fellow fishermen to get out of the water, but it was too late. The dragon crush every ships and the beast threw some broken ship's parts at ryu but ryu dodge it and his villagers were killed on impact.

The dragon headed for the city and when the beast destroyed several buildings. Some of the knights fought the dragon but they were killed and quina tried to protect the children from harm. Ryu saw the fiend getting closer to quina and he was looking for weapon to uses then he spotted a sword that one of guards dropped. Ryu ran for it and picked it up then he threw a rock at the dragon to get its attention. "Hey! Over here, I'll be your opponent! Come and get me if you dare!" He shouted as he ran to the beach to get the beast away from quina and the children.

When they got to the beach, ryu used his smoke bombs to disappear and then he reappeared in front of the dragon. The dragon just look at ryu and then the dragon attack him, but ryu dodge the attack and he used the sword on the beast but it didn't fade the beast. The dragon tried to bite him but instead ryu cut one of the dragon's fang off. Then he stuck his sword in the dragon's hand and then the beast knocked him backwards. Every bone in his body were broken and he couldn't move then he saw the creäture moving in close to finish the job. Then ryu heard a voice but he couldn't tell what language it was speaking. Then the dragon brought his nail to ryu's chest and it pierced his heart.

Ryu's body exploded as he watched his heart being taken out of his body. The dragon brought ryu's heart closer to its mouth and the dragon ate ryu's heart. "Ugh...give...me...back... my...hearuuuggggghhhhh." he passed out and the dragon left the village. Quina ran to the beach as she saw the dragon left but when she got there, she saw him just laying there and she saw blood coming off his body. Quina had tears coming down her face when she saw his body. But she felt a pulse and she was happy that he was alive. "Help! He's still alive!" She shouted as some of the villagers came down to her and they carrying ryu to the Chief Adaro house so she can heal Ryu's wounds.

* * *

Ryu woke up to find out that he wasn't on the beach anymore, but in the chief home and he saw some of the villagers that was wounded asleep. Then he put his hand on his wound and there was a glow. "If you would face me..." Then he jumped back for a moment and then he looked around the room to see that he was alone. Then he put hand on scar once again and the scar glow. "Take yo arms newly Arisen." Then he looked at his arms and they were healed.

"You say it's left a glowing scar?" Adaro asked as Quina told him after she healed Ryu's wounds. "Yes. The wound has closed, and it seems the worst has passed, but... His heart lies silent!" She said as the chief put his hand under his chin. Then ryu put his hand on the scar again. "If you would face me..." Then he listen to their conversation again. "You're sure o' this?" He asked. "... Yes." Quina said as the chief put his hand under his chin again and then he explain. "Ill magic... The work of some curse! The whole world's already gone mad for fear o' this dragon... Won't no good come o' this. I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here." "Alright." Quina said as the chief left to attend to the other villagers and helped them rebuild the village.

Then she was about to turned around to check on ryu and the others, then she didn't know that ryu was standing behind her and she gasped to see that he was awake and well. "You shouldn't be up. Please you must rest now or you will open your wounds again." She said as ryu walked out the door and walked to his house to gather his things. "What are you doing, Ryu?" She asked ashe didn't answer her as she kept walking to his house. Then she walked in front of him and he walked around her. When they made it to his house, then Quina blocked the door to his house. Ryu moved her out the way and he walked into his house. "Ryu, why won't you talk to me? Did I upset you or something?" She asked as he took out his cloths and he changed out of his fishermen cloths. Then he took out his parents weapons, his father's sword and his mother's bow. Quina saw all of his parents stuff and she knew that he is leaving the village.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving the village?" She asked as he still didn't answer her and he went to his room. Then he pulled out his back pack. "I can't believe that I am about to leave my hometown and leaving everyone behind." He thought as Quina stopped him from finishing packing by grabbing his mother's bow. "Quina, please let go of my mother's bow before you break it." He said as he tugged on the bow and pull her to his bed and she rose up to face him. "I won't let you go without tell me what is wrong with you, coz." She said as she used his nickname that everyone give him when he was little.

"I have to face that monster and get my heart back." he said as she was shocked when he say that the creäture has stolen his heart and gave him that scar on his chest. "You want revenge? What will that accomplished huh?" She asked as ryu looked down at the ground as he felt defeated. "I knew that you would never understand my true cause. You think I'll fail just like the others did." He said as Quina looked at him and ryu turned around and walked toward the door, but quina stopped him by hugging him. She was crying that she will never see her childhood friend again. She never had friends, when she was little and she was picked on by other children except for one. That one child that didn't pick on her was Ryu and he saw that some of the kids was trying to hurt her, but he punch one of them in the face. Then they all gang up on him as they punched and kicked him, but he fought back against them. But they blooded him up and they left him unconscious.

And quina took him to her mother so she could heal him and once four days passed all of his wounds was healed. She always watch him sleep and she told her mother that she was being bullied and ryu stand up for her and the bullies tried to hurt her and ryu step in to defend her then they hurt him instead of her and they left them alone. Then she brought him to her so she can heal him and she heal all his wounds except for the wound on his back that permanently there and she couldn't heal it.. "I do not think that you will fail." She said as she looked at the mark on his back. "I been wondering where did you get that scar on your back?" She asked as he looked at his back through the mirror and he smiled. "Oh, that been there ever since I was a boy and my parents told me that this scar in the mark for the next warrior and my bloodline that came before me has it and my father has it."

"So, that means you will be joining the fight with the duke's men. To beat the dragon and get your heart back. So, what will you do after you carry out your goal?" She asked as he thought about his plans afterwards and he didn't think about that. "I don't know about that. I guess I'll settle down with the person that I care about," He said as he gave quina a hug and he left his house and headed for the village's gates, but he heard something coming from the rock that place in front of the gates. Then there was a portal opening in front of him and he prepare himself for anything. He saw something coming out of the portal and he pulled his father's sword from its sheath. He took his stance and ready himself, but when he saw that it was a person coming out of it. Ryu sheathed his father's sword and stood to greet the man.

This person raises his right to show a mark of the pawn and he bow to ryu. "Okay, who are you?" He asked as the man stood and he face him. "I am Rook and I ama mage." Rook said as ryu introduce himself to him. "I would like to go with you to the encampment north from here." "Sure I would like to. I'm heading to there now, because I about to join their ranks as a soldier." Ryu said as he escort rook to the gate and they left Cassardis and headed north.

As they walked to encampment, they saw a group of goblins attacking one of villagers from ryu's hometown then they helped him out with the goblins. Ryu unsheathed his father's sword and he attack the one of the goblins. Then he did one of his techniques on one of them and they saw one of their brothers went down. Then they attack ryu and rook, but rook unleash a fire spell on three of them and ryu use his smoke bombs and his bow to shot three fire arrows which set the smoke on fire and kill six more goblins.

After they killed them all, ryu went to the man that he and Rook saved from the goblins. "Thankyou sir. Thank you very much for saving me for the terrible creatures. Here, I hoped this cloak keeps you warm." He said as he gave ryu a cloak and wrapped it around ryu's shoulders and he headed for Cassardis. Ryu and rook headed for the encampment so they can rest and join the fight with the duke's men.

When they got to encampment, Ryu heard a voice calling out to him. "Long meet Arisen. Can you hear our voice?" He looked where did that voice coming from and rook guide him to where the voice came from and ryu follow him to a tent that had the same stone in his village. When they got to the tent, ryu saw the same stone in his village. "Well met, Arisen. We been waiting for you for so long. To prove your wroth to have the title as the Arise. You must pass the trial of blood."

"What is this trial of blood anyway?" He asked as the stone didn't answer his question and then he saw a group of soldiers heading out to fight something on the outside. "Come, Ryu. We must see what is attacking us." Rook said as they ran to the outside of The Encampment and when they got outside, they saw a huge cyclops attack them and they saw some goblins attacking the soldiers. This was the moment to prove to that voice the he is the chosen one to be the next Arisen. Rook shot off his fire spells at the goblins and he saw the cyclops. Then the cyclops hit him, which send him flying to the one of the wooden doors that they ran out to helped the other soldiers. The cyclops was too busy killing some of the soldiers and it didn't pay ryu any attention which ryu took this opportunity to end this fight once and for all.

He use his mother's bow and he jumped on one of the rocks to stand on it. "HEY, YOU! ONE EYE, BASTARD!" He yelled as the cyclops turned around and it saw that he was pointed his bow at its eye and he smirk. "Don't blink." He said as he release the arrow in the creäture's eye and the creäture felt the pain, when the arrow pierced its eye and ryu threw some smoke bombs at the feet and he lit the arrow with fire and then he fired the arrow at the smoke which the blast combine with the smoke and fire burst around the creature. He shot three more arrows at the same direction where he shot the first arrow at the eye of the cyclops.

He continue shooting the cyclops and he took out some of the goblins that came toward him by throw a hidden knife that he stash in his boot. Once he took out the goblins, he return to shooting at the cyclops' eye and he was about to run out of arrows. Then he shot his last arrow at the cyclops' eye and the cyclops collapse to its death. Ryu saw the creäture went down and the creäture didn't get back up. Ryu ran over to check on rook and he regained consciousness. Rook saw that the ryu took out the cyclops and some of the goblins.

Then ryu saw a hood figure walking towards The Encampment and they headed back inside so they can heal their wounds. Rook was amazed that ryu took out a cyclops by himself while he was conscious and some of the soldiers were relief that he saved them from the creäture. Then they return to the stone in the tent and tell the stone that he completed his test. "So, did you completed the task that we assign to you?" "...Yes. I completed the task that you gave me." "Well done, Arisen. The rift stones are available for you and only you." The voices vanished as a portal open up to him and he step inside the portal and the portal closed behind him. He was in the abyss and he saw a image of himself as a little boy standing in front of him and he was crying. "Why are you crying, little one?" He asked as his youngerself stopped crying for a moment then he looked at him. "(Sob) I'm... alone because (sob)... my mommy and daddy (sob)... are dead (sobbing)." "There is no need for tears, little one. I bet your mommy and daddy are looking down at you and they are so proud of you and what you've become."

Then the little boy smiled at him and then he turned around and saw a light in the distance. The light crouch down and it appeared to be a women around in her mid-thirties. She open her arms and she smiled at the little boy. "Mommy? MOMMY?!" The little boy said as he ran towards her and he hugged her then he looked back at Ryu. Ryu waved to him and he waved back then said. "Thank you Mr. for helping me." He said as the light took him away. Then ryu appeared inside the tent where he step into the portal and he saw rook, but the portal remain open for some reason as he thought that the portal would of closed by now. Then there was a person that looked excatly like him, but instead he was a lot taller and his hair was in a ponytail. "Hello again, Arisen. My name is Zero and I am at your command when you need." Zero said as ryu raise his right eyebrow in confusion. "Again? What do you mean again? Have we met before?" He asked as zero jogged his memory. "I was the little boy that was crying over the deaths of his parents. And I was your last test." He said as ryu took it all in and all the pawns appeared out of nowhere and they bow in front of him. "Our fealty is sworn to you, Arisen. From this day, the legions men call "pawns" live and die by your comand." Rook said as all of the pawns bow to ryu.

Then ryu walked to the entrance where he first came in and headed for his hometown to finish packing. While he walked in his village, an old strange man in a hooded cloak walked passed him and said. "Ah, the venerable Arisen has return... Are you come to lead the pawns in a quest to slay the dragon? Those equivocal husk? Will or nill, the Arisen is always drawn to the dragon, as puppets strung in fate's own thread. Many have come before you, eager to stand stall atop the grand capstone of worldly truth that is the dragon... Arrogance! The dragon is ever born anew into the world and with it too, the Arisen." He said as ryu didn't understand what he was saying and he let him continue. "All Arisen seek out the dragon, but luckly are the few who attain an audience with the beast...while yet they live." He said as he revealed his face which cause Ryu to jumped back from the sight. "Ours is a weak, fragile world, and little within it is more frail than man. In yon encampent they gather up their knights and hired steel... They think to grow their numbers and hunt the dragon... But they shall soon their lot will e'er be as prey." He said as he walked away. Ryu crench his hand n his father's hilt as he watch the man walked away. "I WILL defeat the dragon and get my heart back or die trying."

* * *

**There you have it folks my second story on dragon's dogma and I hoped you all like it and I'll have more updated as soon as I can. But right now this is the only time I stop because I still need to finish Star Wars and I promise, PROMISE to get back to this story. I swear.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guy and girls, I am so sorry that I didn't updated The Arisen Awake I have been so busy lately I totally forgot. I have some help with this chapter and I was impressed with this. I left with Ryu meeting a strange man that have plans for our hero and he have major big plans for him. For now, let's get started shall we.) **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Witchwood**

Ryu was about to finished packing the last of his stuff for his big trip to Gran Soren and he noticed a picture of his parent. He went over to it and he took good look at it for a moment. His mother was holding him in her arms while his father had a fish on a hook. He open his drawer to find his family album and he was flipping pages after pages to find a perfect memories that he never forget. He found a picture of him taking his first step and mother was holding him, but he found the writing that was left for him to read. He even remember the night that his parent was killed by group a assassins. He visit their grave everything and he never celebrate his birthday anymore because of that night. Quina would tried her best to celebrate his birthday and she always tried to make him smiled. Then he finished packing and he was about to leave for encampment once again, but the chief stopped him in his tracks. "Have you seen Quina? She said that she was heading to the Witchwood to find a care for your illness." Adaro said as Ryu was shocked that no one didn't go with her to protect her. "That is no place for a woman to travel alone. She doesn't know what's out there. I must go after before she gets killed." He said as Adaro nodded his head and he handed Ryu a map to the Witchwood. Ryu looked at the sky to see that the sun was setting and he was running out of time because once it hit nightfall, goblin was attack at night. He headed outside to find her and he saw a cave above the rocks and he was going to claim to avoid a long travel to witchwood. He sense magic coming from it and he a woman wearing a blue robe. Then she was leading him inside the witchwood to find quina and Ryu felt the mist being thick and he saw several of yellow eyes watching his every move. He lit his lantern to see in the darkness, but he felt a cold chill went down his spine and he heard several wolves howling. Then he saw a woman in a white dress that look exactly like quina, but it was her and he saw some goblins trying to attack her. Then he pull out his bow and he started to shoot at them and he was trying not to hit Quina as well. Quina use her magic to defend herself and she noticed an arrow in a goblin's head and she looked up to see that Ryu was fight some of the goblins.

Ryu use his sword to cut some of the goblins down to size and he preformed some of his assassin's skill to get the upper hand on them. Once they was defeated, Ryu did a front flip to land next to Quina and he noticed that she was worry about his scar. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she told her reason for coming here to see the witch about understanding the Wyrn;s dark magic. "And you think by coming all the way out here to search for a woman that would be dead." He said as she just shook her head and Ryu saw a blue light that made him remember a woman with blue dress. Then he went after the light and quina was right behind him. The light was leading them out of the mist and away from the danger. Ryu didn't know why he was following a blue light and he saw some stairs that leaded up and he looked to see that Quina was next to him. "Stay close. We don't know what's up there." He said as she nodded her head and they both started to up the stairs. "I can't believed that she live all the way out here. I have some many that I need her to teach me." She said as Ryu knew that she wanted a teacher and he knows that learning deep magic from a witch wasn't a good idea. "I am sure that there is a good teacher out there for you. I know that someone will teach a beautiful woman like you." He said as she looked at him and she blushed because he just called her beautiful. Then he felt something wasn't right and Quina looked at him and he listen for sound, but it was quiet too quiet. Suddenly, wolves jumped from the bushes and started to attack them, but suddenly there was an arrow flying towards one of them and Quina looked at the arrow and it looked exactly like Ryu's. "That look a lot like your arrow, cousin." She said as Ryu took a good at it, but it does has the same craftsmen like his arrow and it wasn't like his. Then he heard footstep coming from behind a tree and Ryu drew his sword to prepare for a fight. Quina ducked behind some large rock to stay out of the way and Ryu looked around to feel the wind. He heard a twig snapped and he leap towards the direction where he heard the sound of the twig. Quina heard swords clashing with another and she was worry for Ryu, but she heard a woman's voice and she watch Ryu was kicked in the ribs. Ryu dodge the woman's attack, but she push her swords to the left which cut Ryu deeply.

Ryu was holding his wounded side while he was trying his best to blocked her attack, but the woman did a roundhouse kick which send him flying to the ground. Then she had her swords pointing at his throat and she was about to cut his head off, but Quina stopped her before she done it. "Please, he is my friend and we was looking for the witch that own these woods." She said as the woman remove her swords from his throat and she sheathed them. "You are lucky that she stopped me." She said as she had a rose is her hand and Ryu got up while holding his side. "Who are you anyway?" He asked as she looked at him and he could tell that she was a pawn because of the mark on her left hand. "The name is Sora and I can tell that you are a swordsmen like me." She said as Ryu sat down for a moment for quina to treat his wounds. Quina manage to stopped the bleeding and she wrapped his entire mid-section with bandages. Then Sora saw the mark of the arisen and she blushed at the sight of his muscles. "I see that a new arisen had reveal himself. I believed that is was destiny that brought you here. I can take you to the witch's hut, but you have do something for me first." She said as Ryu brought his hand to his forehead because he knew that no good would come this. "All you have to do is take me with you on your journey." She said as Quina looked at him to give Sora an answer. "No way in hell I am take you with me. You just attack us and you expect me to just bring you along." He said as Quina hit his wounded side and flinched when pain course through him. "He would be happy to take you on his journey," She said as Sora knew that she would like her and she rose to her feet and she started to walk east. Ryu looked at Quina with a angry look on his face and she just looked away from his glare. "Why did you do that?" "Because we need the witch to translate the Wyrn's language." She said as they spotted a cave that lead away from the mist and the creatures that lurk in the shadows. "Are you sure that you know where you are going?" He asked as Quina hit him again and this time he collapse to the ground in pain. "Of course I do and thank you for hitting him again." She said as quina nodded her head and Sora was leading them toward the end of the cave. Then she look around and she saw ravens on trees branches. "We're in the right place and the hut is just over there. I think that the witch had been expecting you somehow." She said as Ryu looked around and he had a bad feeling about this, but he knows that Quina will never turn back. They saw herbs that lead to somewhere and they follow the trail to some set of stairs that lead all the way up to a hut. "I believed that we found the witch's hut." Ryu said as Quina and Sora looked at him and he was the first to walking towards the stairs.

The girls didn't waste ne time to follow after him and when they made it to the top, Ryu felt that same cold chill down his spine. "What is it now?" Sora asked s he felt the scar causing him pain for some odd reason, but quina use her magic to calm the scar down for a bit. "We need to get you inside so the witch can do something about that scar." She said as Sora knew that there was nothing that can be done. _"There is nothing you or anyone that can because once the dragon mark you, you are bound to the dragon until you face him."_ Sora thought as she open the door and they all saw that there was a woman was wearing a silk black dress and her hair was in pigtails. Ryu sense something odd about her, but the pain of the dragon's mark was course through his body. "Hello, we seeking the witch that own this wood. Do you know where we can find her?" Quina asked as the woman looked directly at Ryu's chest and she looked back at Quina. "Granny?" She asked as quina was shocked that the witch was her grandmother and Ryu was looking at her. "Mind telling us your name miss?" "Selene is my name." Selene said as Quina was looking at a picture of the witch. "Might you know where we could find her." She asked as Selene was a sad look on her face and she was trying to hide the fact that she was pawn. "I am sorry but granny is dead as we all do." "Then did she leave you with any information about this scar that the dragon had place on him?" Quina asked as Selene took a closer look at Ryu's chest and she saw a glow from the scar that the dragon had left on him. "I think I might know was it means, but I know little of the language. It is talking of a destiny that your friend must fulfill and he must face the dragon once again, but he needs to become stronger and only he can end the cycle that all arisen must do." She said as Quina knew that she couldn't help them on taking the dark magic off of him. "But if he doesn't accomplish this task than he is doom to repeat the cycle once again." She said as Ryu didn't feel afraid, but Quina was more worry than she use to be. "I am sorry that is all that I know." Selene said as They started to leave the hut and she follow after them and she use her magic to open a new path that leave out of the woods. They walked towards the exit and Quina looked at Ryu for a moment and she started to build up tears. Ryu had anger in his eyes and he know what he must do. They made it out of the wood and they were standing on a ledge where they could see the gates to Cassardis.

Sora was so happy to out of there and she looked up at the sky to see the night blue sky and stars. "I am glad to be out of there and now, how you live up your end of the deal." She said as Ryu sigh because he didn't like have someone tagging along with him. "Alright, I will let you come with me on my journey." He said as Sora started to jump for joy when she finally hear him say those words and Quina was giggling at them. She looked at the two because she saw that they were acting like siblings. "But first, we need to get Quina back to Cassardis and we leave for encampment at dawn." He said as Sora pouted because she was going to stay in a place that are fond to rules. Then they started to head down the rocky ledge and they saw some guards standing outside. When they got close, the guards drew their swards at them, but Ryu recognized the two guards. "It's me, Lee and Tori or don't you remember me beating the living hell out of the two of you when we were kids." He said as they thought about all those time that they picked on Quina and they remember that it was Ryu that beaten them up. "Sorry, we didn't know it was you coz, but you could have send words on your return and who is your lovely friend here?" Lee said as Ryu just shook his head and Sora didn't like the way that Lee was looking at her. "I suggested that you let your eyes look the other direction before they look somewhere else beside me." She said as she pulled her hidden knife out and pointed it at his balls. Then Lee started to sweat with fear and he looked the other direction beside like he was told. "Good boy and sit." She said as he did as he was told and Tori started to laugh at him. "I like this girl maybe one day I could get her to do the same trick to my brother." Tori said as he handed her a bag of gold and he added some more for not killing Lee. "It's all in the eyes my good friend and if I see your brother then I will do the same on him." Sora said as Ryu brought his hand towards his forehead and Quina just giggle for a moment. Then they headed inside to rest for the night and Adaro saw that Ryu had found Quina, but he noticed that Ryu had found a new companion with them. "I take that you found her and you brought back safe and sound. Thank you. Your mother would've been so proud of you right now. You look more like your father every day I see you and when I turn around there he is with his smiling face." Adaro said as Ryu place his hand over the necklace that his parent had given on their death bed. Then he headed home to get some sleep before he had to leave tomorrow and Sora was stay with him because there was no room at the inn for her to stay. "This is where you leave?" She asked as Ryu nodded his head and he setup a bed for her in his room. "Here, you can have my bed for the night." "And where are you sleeping?" "On the floor of course. I always fond sleep on the floor because my parents never me in my bed and they always found me underneath my bed." "You never spoke of your parents until that chief said something about them." "It's along time ago and that is a story I am not telling." He said as Sora just felt even more carious and Ryu drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_(Flashback: Dream world)_

_Rai was a little boy again and he was hiding under his bed, but then he heard his mother's footstep coming from outside of his room. "Ryu, it's time to wake up my son, it's a new day." She said as she knocked on the door, but she didn't hear a responds from him and she knocked the second time and still no responds from him. Then she open the door to see that his bed was made, but she saw an extra blanket underneath his bed and she saw two little feet poking out from underneath. She had an idea to wake him and she tiptoe over to his bed and she pulled the blanket back a little to reveal his feet. "I wonder if he went to go see Quina or Valmiro. He probably is still asleep right here." She said as she started to tickle Ryu's feet and Ryu started to laugh when he felt someone was tickling him. Then she pulled him from underneath his bed and she tickling him some more. "Ah ha hah ha hah ha hah...mother...ah ha hah ha hah ha hah...please stop... ah hah ha hah ha hah ha hah...I can't breathe." He laugh said as she stopped for a moment and Ryu felt the sun rays through his bedroom window. Then he jumped to his feet and he knew that it was fishing day. He have been excited to go fishing with his father and friends. He went to his closet to find his fishing pole and fishing cloths, but he looked around to see that his father wasn't in the kitchen. "Mother, where is father?" He asked as his mother looked at him and she pointed at their bedroom and he knew that his father would be asleep still. He had a plan to wake him up and he had a bucket of water and he went into his parent's room. His father was pretending to be asleep because he was already but he heard Ryu's footsteps from outside and Ryu was about to pour water on him. He had as rope where ryu's place his right foot in the center and he was waiting for him to pour the water, but Ryu did it and his father pulled the rope and Ryu dropped the bucket. Them his father let go of the rope and Ryu fell to the floor, but the bucket of water was pour him instead of his father. "Better luck next time, my boy. Now, do you know what day is it today?" He asked as Ryu raise his arms with excitement because he knows what the day was. "FISHING DAY!" He shouted as his father nodded his head with grin and he was checking for anything that was missing out of their trip. "Do you have your fishing pole?" "Yup." "What about your fishing bait?" "Uh-huh" "Fishing hat?" He asked as Ryu looked around for a fishing hat and he realized that he didn't have a fishing hat. "I don't have a fishing hat, father." He said as his father just grin at him._

_"Well, you do now, my son." He said as he place a fishing hat on top of his son's head and Ryu just smiled at the gift that his father had given him. Then they both headed outside to meet up with Quina, Valmiro, and Valmiro's father. Quina was pacing back and forth because she was waiting for them too long and she saw them walking towards her and Valmiro. "You're late." "Sorry, we got lost on the way of life." (Note: Yeah, I stole that from Kakashi and I am not proud of it.) He said as Ryu was fixing his pole and he noticed that Quina was wearing a white dress. "Okay, who is ready to catch some fish." Valmiro said as both Ryu and Quina nodded their head and they all headed to Valmiro's father's and Ryu"s father's secret fishing spot. While they was walking, Ryu was looking at Quina's dress and he noticed that it was missing something. Quina looked at him and Ryu looked to the other direction. "Why are you staring at my dress?" She asked as Ryu blushed and looked at her. "I just noticed something about it and it was missing something." He said as Quina looked at his hand to see that they was shaking. "Missing something? Like What?" She asked as Ryu just blushed, but his father handed him a necklace that he made and Ryu looked at him for a moment and he nodded his head. "This that was your dress was missing." He said as he put the necklace around her neck and he noticed that it had a wolf fang. Quina looked at it and she love it and she hugged him. "Thank you so much." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and he was blushing even more red. Then they all made to the secret fishing spot and Valmiro, Quina, and Ryu saw a lot of fish swimming in the water. "This is where a lot of fish go to get away from fishermen like us. My father and your father always love to come here to catch fish." "That's son, we did love coming and since you, Quina, and Ryu are the only three that know of this place. No one can't know of this place." They all nodded their heads and they started to have fun fishing. Ryu catch five fishes and he saw that valmiro had caught seven. They both was having some much fun and they both spotted Quina playing with a baby turtle, but they decided that they should let their fathers catch fish and they put their fishing poles down and they ran towards to Quina and the baby turtle. Quina saw the turtle went towards Ryu and it just climb on his hands, but Ryu could tell that it was a sea turtle and he looked at the water that had a lot of sea turtle. Then he walked up to the water and he place the turtle into the water and the turtle swam away to play with his friends. "Let remember these moments and we need to come back here in our adult years." He said as they nodded their heads and they looked to see that Ryu's father and Valmiro's father was done with fishing and they headed home._

_(End flashback: Dream world)_

* * *

Ryu woke up and he looked at the picture of him and father with their fishing pole and a fish on the hook. He knew that he needed to go back to their secret fishing spot. Sora was still asleep and he knew that the sound of the door being open wouldn't wake her. He headed out of Cassardis, but he saw Valmiro and Quina heading out of Cassardis as well. He follow them and they both was heading to the secret Fishing spot. "Are you sure that no one is following." "By no one, do you mean me?" he said as they both turn around to see that Ryu had his arms folded. "Good morning Ryu, you are looking well." Valmiro said as he tried to hide the reason whey both him and Quina doing all the way out here. "We were just heading to the secret that our fathers took us do you remember, yes?" "Of course I remember that place." Ryu said as they started to walk and Quina knew that this reunion was going to be his last because before sunrise he will be leaving and this time for good. They made it to the secret fishing spot and Ryu close his eyes and he picture him and his father holding the fish. "Do you guy remember that turtle that Quina had found those years ago?" He asked as they both remember that same turtle and he pointed out to sea for them to see. Both Quina and Valmiro saw a large saw turtle swimming towards to shore and it looked at Ryu for a moment and it remember Ryu very well. Quina was shocked to see that large sea turtle was the same baby sea turtle she was playing with. The turtle remember quina as well and it went towards her and rubbed it's head on her. "I can't believed that you have grew so big." She said as Ryu chuckle for a moment and he looked at the ocean again. "I can't believe that it had been so long since the three of us step foot on this place." He said as Valmiro stood next to him and he took in the cool breathes and Quina walked next Ryu and she started to feel the wind. "I missed this place. We had so much as kids and we all love coming here. Maybe one day, we pass this place down to our children and to their children; children." Quina said as they nodded their heads and they looked at it one last time.

"Dawn is coming, I need to get ready for my trip." He said as Quina hugged him one last time and Valmiro was holding back some tears because he hate seeing his best friend leaving that meant to him. "I am going to miss the both of you and while I'm gone, you two have to come here every once and a while to remember the time that the three of us had spend. I will do the same when I am near an ocean and I will be think about you two." He said as they did a group hug and they all had tears in their eyes. Ryu knew that he would see them again and he needed to stay strong for them. Then he headed back to get Sora and head out to encampment and to the capital. Sora woke up to see that Ryu was gone and she saw his bag in the doorway. She was looking around the house to see a picture of him and his mother standing together and she was smiling at the picture. "He must had been happy to take this picture." She said as she hear the door open up and she turn around to see Ryu and he grabbed his bag. "So, are you ready to go. It will be a long travel to the encampment." He said as she nodded her head and they headed out to the gates and he took one last look at his hometown one last time and he smiled. "Yeah, I will return soon before you know it." He said as he started to walk towards Sora who was waiting for him. They left Cassardis and headed north to the encampment, but Sora noticed that she hadn't eaten breakfast yet and Ryu knew that she was going to get hungry and he handed her some fruit. "Why are we eating fruit for breakfast?" She asked as he just shrugged his shoulders and they kept on walking. Sora was tell Ryu how she ended up in the Witchwood and she told that she was looking for treasure and she was lost in the mist of the forest. She was wondering if he was going to tell her about his parent, but she knows that he didn't want to talk about it and she let the subject be until he was ready to tell her. They made it to the encampment, but Sora heard something coming from the bushes and she drew her swords to prepare herself and so did Ryu. They waited for the creature to come out into the opening, but it was Zero and he had some dead rabbits in his hands. "Master, I was beginning to worry that you took the terms for the worst." He said as Ryu just shook his head and Zero looked at Sora for a moment. "Is this woman part of our journey?" He asked as Ryu nodded his head and Zero could tell that she was swordsmen and archer.

"I would to welcome to our quest my friend." "Call me Sora and I would like to know yours" "Zero, I am the second in command if the Arisen had selected you to be his second than I would be happy to step." Zero said as Sora just shook her head and Zero was confuse that Ryu wouldn't select a woman like her. "She and I had made a deal and she wants to tag along with us." Ryu said as Zero nodded his head and they headed inside the encampment and one of the soldier approached Ryu and he had handed him a message. "What does it say?" "It say that I must come to a tend to meet with Mercedes about the travel to Gran Soren." Ryu said as he headed to the tent and he saw a woman wearing armor and she was expecting him. "I am Mercedes and I am leading these men that are traveling to Gran Soren. I could tell that you are Cassardis, no. I have been to that city and it have quite the view and her water is beautiful." She said as Ryu knew that she was happy to meet him and she looked at him for a moment and she saw his scar. "I am to believed that you are the newly Arisen. These must be your pawns and they only follow the Arisen command I carious how can one man can control an entire legion of pawn, but I am not going to deny help from the great Arisen." She said as Ryu nodded his head and she lead him inside her tent to over the destination that they're taking. Ryu looked at it for a moment and he saw dangerous places that will cost them a lot of men. "This have rock slide and harpy and there is no way that all of us will get out of there." He said as Mercedes nodded her head and she pointed at a new direction that lead to Gran Soren and he nodded his head and he didn't see no bad things that would happen. They talked all through the day and they looked at the sky to see it was night time. "We will head out at sunrise tomorrow. For now, you and your companion stay here and rest, yes." She said as Ryu nodded his head and he went to tell Zero and Sora the plan, but he noticed that Zero was training while Sora was watching him. "Ahem. We camping here for tonight and tomorrow we head to the capital." He sad as they both nodded their heads and Sora was the first to turn in for the night and she give Zero a quick-wink. Ryu just looked at him with a grin on his face and Zero turn around to see that Ryu was looking at him. "I see that someone had just experience his first crush." He said as Zero blushed and he look to the side. "Well master, I just met her only a day and I have these mix feeling towards her and I don't know why." Zero said as Ryu knew that he was falling in love and he never known that a pawn could fall in love. "That's love for you, my friend. I believed that you are falling in that web of love." "What is love, master?" "Well, Love is when a being and another care about each other and they start have mix feelings that meant for each other." He said as Zero nodded his head and Ryu told him everything that he need to know about love. "Maybe we should continue this discussion tomorrow." He said as Zero nodded his head and he went to his tent to get some sleep. Ryu looked at the moon in the sky and he pulled out his mother's necklace and he held it to his heart "I am joining the King's army just like I said I would mother." He said as he started to drifted off to sleep and he couldn't wait to see his father's original home.

* * *

**There you have folks and I am truly sorry for not updating the story like I said I would. Don't worry I will make more chapters to this story and I will add Aelinore in the next chapter. I would like to give a special thank you to Nada129. If weren't for her help I wouldn't make this chapter good as I normally do so thank you so much and you rock girl. Check out her story it is great. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you are reading this story and it is going well. I have talk to my cousin about making me a art of my character, but he couldn't do it because he was too busy to help me and he told me that he needed some resource of my character that's means I have fly out to Miami Florida and I am so excited to go there. I haven't seen them in a while since the wedding. Now, let's get back to me telling you guys about this chapter. Last time, I left where Ryu drifted off to sleep.)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Hydra's head and travel to Gran Soren**

It was early in the morning and everyone was asleep, but Ryu was the first to wake up and he heard something from outside. It sounded like hissing and he listen closely to hear it again, but he heard it getting closer and he turned around to see that there was a giant snake. He reach for his sword and he saw that another snake appeared next to the other. Ryu stood his ground for a moment when he noticed one of the soldier coming out of his tent and he saw the giant snake. "Stand perfectly still the snake is blind and it could hear movement and it will attack if you don't move." He said as the guard couldn't do what he was told and he started to run for the bell which the giant snake caught his sent. Ryu sighed because he had to save him before the snake eat him, but he noticed that the snake had more snakes and he saw that they all were sharing one body. 'I never thought I would see one in person. I only heard of it in stories, but they are real. It's a hydra." He said as he charged at the giant. nake and he held on to it with everything that he got, but the snake use one of it's heads to knocked Ryu off of it. Ryu needed a plan and quick before it too late. "*Sharp Whistle* Hey! I am your prey come and get me!" He said as the Hydra went after him instead, but Zero and Sora heard all the nose coming outside and they both saw that Ryu needed their help. Ryu jumped on one of the Hydra's head and he was holding on for dear live and Zero grabbed his great sword and Sora grabbed her bow and some fire arrows. "Master?! Do you require our assistance?!" Zero asked as Ryu looked at to the ground while the hydra was trying to shake him off. but he started to cut some of the heads to prevent them from attack him. 'Oh no, I got this. Why don't you just stand there and look pretty. OF COURSE I NEED YOUR HELP!" He shouted as Zero tried to cut one of the heads off and Sora started shooting at the hydra, but she couldn't see where she was shooting because of the sun and she accidently was shooting at Ryu. Ryu was dodging every shot while holding on to the Hydra. "HEY! WHO SIDE YOU"RE ON ANYWAY?!" He shouted as Sora noticed what she was shooting at and she started to head for the other heads. Ryu saw that Zero had cut one of the Hydra and he knew that was a bad idea, but Zero didn't know about the Hydra regeneration. "Zero, stop cutting the hydra's head! They can regenerate their heads." "They Wha-" Zero was interrupted when the Hydra hit him and send him flying.

Ryu saw a mark on the Hydra's forehead and he plugged his sword into the Hydra's head, but Hydra started to screamed out in pain and Ryu started to use this time to cut the head off. _"I hope that this work. I only have one shot and if I am wrong, we are all dead."_ He thought as he brought his sword around the beast's neck and he started to cut at the throat. The beast started to shake him off once again but Zero jumped on to the neck and he helped Ryu with killing the beast while Sora kept the rest busy by shooting fire arrows at them. "Ready?" He asked as Zero nodded his head and they both started to cut through the Hydra's throat and they manage to get through the throat. They use every ounce of strength that they had and they both felt something and they looked up to see that the head was about to fall and them along with it. Both Ryu and Zero jumped from the beast and they landed on their back, but they saw the Hydra's head was falling and they both moved out of the way. Then the hryda's landed and Ryu looked at it closely to see that it was dead for sure, but the head started to roar and he took a step back for a moment and then he saw the same mark that he saw earlier. Then it disappeared and he knew that it was dark magic, but he saw Mercedes and the rest of the guards had arrived to assist and they missed all the fighting. "I am impressed." She said as the guard took a closer look at the hydra's head and he saw some swords marks all over it. "I'll be damned...This is your handiwork, for truth?" "What is the likes of a Hydra doing here, anyway?" The guards asked as they all looked at it and they all looked at Ryu, but Mercedes approach Ryu, Zero, and Sora. "Ancient tales of the Arisen are well and good, friend... But make a gift of this head to the duke...and you might earn yourself a real title." She said as Ryu looked at her and he looked at Zero and Sora then back at her. "I don't need no titles or rewards from his majesty. I only need to find a place to hone my skills and training." He said as Mercedes was shocked that he just refuse rewards and titles. "Then we make towards the Mountain Waycastle to reach Gran Soren by midday." She said as Ryu nodded and he help the others loaded the head on a caravan. "This is going to be a easy target for bandits, but I and my companions will be the guards and fight off the bandits while you all take it to Waycastle." He said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Ryu grabbed some extra arrows for the road, Zero was sharpen their swords to make them even more sharper and deadlier, and Sora was creating some poison arrows and she was using some of that poison for her knife. Mercedes was even more impressed to see them at work and she noticed something around Ryu's neck, but she didn't let bother her. Ryu manage to get all the supplies that they needed and they all head out to meet up with Mercedes and her troops. "So, why do we have to go to this place again?" Sora asked as Ryu just ignore her and Zero was looking at the birds flying away. Then she started to throw rocks at them just to get their attention and it didn't work, but she wasn't going to let them keep ignoring her and she reach into her pocket and pull out her bow. "If you are going to shoot us with poison arrow, you are not that bright." Ryu said as she was looking at him and she was surprised that he knew that she was going to shoot them. "Then why are you two ignoring me?" "Because you didn't hear the plan about going to Gran Soren and we are going to protect the caravan that had the Hydra's head." He said as she just stay silence and they continue on to the Waycastle. Mercedes was waiting for them to show up and she saw that they had made it. "I am surprised that you have made it on time and now, all we have to do is head in there, but it will be a difficult trial for us. I know that we have the might Arisen at our side and we can accomplished this task." She said as Ryu just nodded his head and they waited for the gates to open. Ryu prepare himself and he saw that both Zero and Sora was preparing themselves as well. "Master, I got the feeling that there will a lot of enemies up ahead." Zero said as Ryu looked up ahead and he saw some goblins at the other side of the gate. Then he signal the caravan to stop and he rise his bow up in the air and he release several arrows. One of the goblin look at the sky and one of Ryu's arrows hit it's target and then they all started to running to avoid the arrows, but some of them was hit. Zero started to charged at the remaining goblins and he started to cut their heads off and he rush some of them. Mercedes was shocked that he had plan for the area to be clear of enemies and they started to walk. Sora was talking to Zero about her life in the Witchwood and he listen to every word that she told him, but Ryu started to hear the wind and he couldn't hear it enough. "Shhh...Did you hear that?" He asked as they both tried to hear what he was hearing and Sora didn't hear anything. "What are you trying to say?" She asked as Ryu heard wings flapping in the wind and he also heard laugher as well.

"What I am trying to say is HARPIES!" He said as they saw a swarm of harpies was heading towards them and they prepare themselves. Ryu knew a lot about harpies and their song that put their preys to sleep. The he saw that one of them was about to sing their harmony song, but he cover his ears to prevent hearing their song. "Cover your ears to prevent hearing their song. They will put you to sleep and kill you." He said as everyone covered their ears and Ryu noticed that they have some problem to sing. Then he took the time and he shot one of the with his arrows and they looked at him. He smiled at them and he started to run while they went after him, but he was the destruction and when they caught up to him, Zero swing his sword at them to slice them in half. Sora started to shoot her poison arrows and Ryu started to help the soldiers with the rest of them. One of them grabbed him and they flew off and Ryu looked at the harpy, but he noticed that it had a wound on her neck. "I am going to ripped you head and eat your inside." "I don't think so you disgusting freak." He said as he pulled out his knife and he jammed it inside her throat and she started to screamed in pain, but then she dropped Ryu and he landed on the ledge above them. Sora shot down the last harpy and she looked up to see that Ryu was holding on for dear life, but he let go and he started to fall to his death. Sora had a rope tied to an arrow and she shot it at a nearby cliff, but he caught the rope and he slide all the way down. "Thanks for the help and I thought I was going to died." He said as Sora nodded her head and they started walking again. Mercedes ran ahead of them and she spotted Gran Soren dead ahead, but she saw some bandits waiting for them and she ran back to warned them. "Gran Sore is near our reach, but there are some bandits dead ahead and I think that we should attack them." She said as Ryu knew that was suicide and he walked up to her. "I can't let you and your troops to leave this caravan unprotected. Let me and my team handle those bandits while you and your troops get that head inside Gran Soren." He said as Mercedes nodded her head and she waited for them to make their move. Ryu performed hand signs to tell them that they should use the smoke as a cover up. Then Sora and Zero nodded their heads and they move to a nearby rocks and they started to throw several smoke bombs. The bandits looked down to see them and then the smoke bombs went off which covered them in smoke. They couldn't see anything and they started coughing, but Ryu started to shoot his arrows at them, Zero use the smoke as cover, then he started to slice some of them down, and Sora waited for Zero to get out of the smoke and she saw him move out of the way, then she shot a fire arrow.

Then the smoke was set on fire and the remaining bandits was burned alive. "A little heads up before you fire that arrow." Zero said as Sora just knew that he was steam and she looked at Ryu who was smiling at their teamwork and he knew that he picked a perfect team, but he was missing something and he noticed that he has a warrior and a archer but no mage or sorcerer with them. Mercedes and her troops was heading towards them and they all saw the whole fight. "Using stealth and a combine skill to take out the bandit I am mostly impressed on how well a leader show his troops." She said as they headed for the gates of Gran Soren and Ryu knew that he had made it to his father's true home. Mercedes addressed the guards to let her and her troops in, but they saw Ryu, Zero, and Sora walking towards the gates and they raise their spares at them. Ryu sighed as they was about to get into another fight, but Mercedes approached the guards once again and she was not happy. "What are you doing? That man is the Arisen and he has shown remarkable strength today and he helped us delivered the Hydra's head. And they saved all of our lives as well and I don't see why you won't let them in." She said as they put their weapons down and let Ryu, Zero, and Sora passed. Sora was glad that she didn't have to kill none of them just to get inside and Zero just sigh with relief. When they got to the doors of Gran Soren, Ryu looked at his companions and he just smiled at them. _"I can't believed that I have finally made it to your home town, father. I didn't know that this place is huge to see for my own_ eyes." He thought as they walked inside, but Mercedes stopped him in his tracks and she waited for her troops take the head towards the castle. Ryu was shocked that he couldn't join them and he was disappointed. "I'll make for the castle directly to offer my report to His Grace. I'll have word sent for you, friend. Pray, sojourn in the capital awhile." She said as she turned around and she walked off with her men to the castle. "To the castle, men. Step lively!" She ordered as Ryu sighed in disappointment and Sora was upset that she couldn't believed that they weren't allow to go see the Duke. "So, what are we going to do in mean time?" She asked as Ryu couldn't think up anything on what to do to wait for the message and he had a feeling that someone was watching them. "I don't know, Sora. Zero, do you have any idea for us?" He asked as Zero put his hand on his chin to think and he had nothing to think of. but Ryu started to walk around to find something to do and he saw a man in a red native cloths.

"Ah...the arisen I have heard that you have return to us." He said as Ryu was confuse when he noticed that he remain him of his father. "I am sorry, but this is my first time being here and I never seen you before in my life." Ryu said as Sora looked at the strange man and she readied herself for anything, but the man noticed that she was getting ready to strike him down. "Please, let me introduce myself my name is Mason and I heard a lot of stories about the Arisen every since I was a boy. And I have noticed that you have the mark of the Arisen on your chest." Mason said as Ryu was shocked that news had traveled fast and he felt grateful that someone would know about the dragon's tongue. "Do you know about dragon's curse that was put upon me?" He asked as Mason shook his head and he knew that Ryu was looking for someone to understand the language of the Dragon. "Perhaps, you can try your search at the Pawn Guild. I believed that they had something to do with the Arisen and they might have someone to translate the Dragon curse language for you, but I wish the aid of the Arisen because I think that someone is working for evil men. I believed that the knight's champion is one of them and I see him working out of the castle at night. I need you to shadowed him to find some information about him and his sources." He said as Ryu knew that he didn't have any other choice but to help him and they started to head for an inn to rest up for day. Then they walked inside to see that the owner was over joy to see Ryu and his friends. "I have live to see this day have finally come the Arisen has arrive. I am Asalam and I am the owner of this inn." He said as Ryu was shook his hand and Sora was looking around and she noticed that the inn. "This place is lovely." She said as Asalam was glad that she complement his inn and he noticed the scar on his chest. "I think that you are search for someone to understand the mark on your chest. I noticed that one of the members at the Pawn Guild can translate the mark." He said as Ryu thought about seeing the Pawn Guild before he start looking for the Knight Champion and he started to head for the Pawn guild to learn about his mark. "I know the way master, follow me." Zero said as he started to lead them to the Pawn guild and Sora was right behind them because she want to see the pawn guild. When they got there, they saw so many pawns everywhere and Ryu was overwhelmed to see so many of them. Zero leaded them towards a house where a pawn was standing in the doorway and Ryu had a feeling that he was waiting for them.

"Greetings travels, I am Barnaby the founder of the Pawn Guild and I am the overseer of the Everfalls." He said as Ryu nodded his head and he looked at Zero and Sora, but Sora was looking around and she started to remember the Guild. Ryu could feel her sadness building and he gave her some time to take it all in. "I have been away from this place for years and I never thought that I would be back." She said as Ryu gave her a hug to comfort her and she knew that she needed that hug more than ever. "I know how you feel, this is the first time I have been in my father's home town." He said as she smiled at him and Zero was glad that she was happy once again. Than Barnaby came walking in their conversation and he had a terrible look on his face. "What is it, Barnaby?" Ryu asked as Barnaby started to lead them to the basement that lead to a secret room that had a door. "There is something that is disrupting the Everfalls and I send some of our brothers and sisters down and they never had return to the surface. I am started to worry for their safety." He said as Ryu thought about it for a moment and he remember what his father says about leaving the helpless behind. Then he straighten his bow and he gripped his sword tight. "I will help you find the missing pawns because my father says that inspire me to be a great warrior. He told me that we are warriors and that we protect the weak with everything that we got. I proud to be that warrior and it is my duty as the Arisen to help those who are in need of help." Ryu said as Sora stood next to him with her weapons ready and so did Zero. Barnaby saw that they were serious about finding the missing pawns and he saw a female sorcerer standing behind the corner. "Well then, you will need the help of my greatest sorcerer and she very good at find her comrades. April, I know that you are there and I have a mission for you." He said as the female sorcerer appeared from behind the doorway and Ryu nodded that she looked exactly like Quina, but she had short hair and her eyes was dark blue eyes. "Hello, my name is April and I would like to know your name sir." She said as Ryu noticed that she was nervous to meet new friends and she was shy to meet him. "I am Ryu Masters and this is Sora, and Zero. You are going to show us the way to the Everfall to find your brothers and sisters?" He asked as she nodded her head and he smiled at her. They walked up to the door and April raise her hand and a mark of the pawns appeared on her hand and the door started to open up.

* * *

**There you have folks chapter three is done and I know that I promise to show you Aelinore meeting the Arisen, but I have to make this about him going down to everfall for the first time. Oh.. I almost forgot to let you all know I have the sequel to Star Wars: The Chosen One and I hope that you like it and if you have question about it, don't hesitate to PM me on my profile and I will get back to you in the mean time. Well, I am going to get some pizza and some sodas. Naruto11222 is out for y'all. Peace!**

**Please Review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I am back everyone and I have some new chapter for you all today and I think that you all will love this one. This chapter is about Ryu and friends going down to the ever falls to find the missing pawns and find the disturbance. Then he will find something that will shaped the balances of his destiny and he will meet the Duchess for the first time. She was attack in the market by a group of bandits and Ryu was trying to save her. I know that you all will like it, but I am so excited to be reading this chapter. let get started shall we.)**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Ever fall and meet the Duchess**

They made it to the cave of the ever falls and Ryu couldn't see anything and April use her magic to light the path for them. "I never thought that a sorcerer could summon the power of light before." He said as April was impressed that he comment her magic and they started to move towards the door to ever fall. Then Ryu saw the door to ever fall and he noticed something about the place was too quiet, but he ready himself for anything. He heard moaning coming from within the ever fall and he looked to the left to see that their was undead warriors and sorcerers. "I hate when dead soldiers come back alive and why do they have to be sorcerers." Ryu said as Sora was scare out of her mind when she saw dead corpse walking about and Zero drew his great sword to get ready for a fight of their lives. Then April summon a sword to her side and Ryu was shocked when he saw that she had a swords with her and he saw the undead started to charged at them. They stand their ground and when the undead got close, they started to fight them off for a little while and Ryu heard screaming. "Hey, I think that missing pawns are this way." He said as they manage destroy the undead warriors and sorcerers and they ran to find the sound of those voices and they heard the scream coming from the gate passage, but Ryu saw a switch that connected to the gate and when he pulled the switch down the door started to rise up. Ryu noticed that door was opening, but he saw another gate in front of them started to close and he thought for a moment about the puzzle. Then he ran towards the sound of screaming and when they saw some more use undead soldiers and sorcerers, but he use his smoke bombs and Sora shot her fire arrow to ignited the smoke to cause flame to spark. Then the undead soldiers and mages was burned to death and Ryu started to follow the sound of screaming pawns. When they got to the door, Ryu saw a huge Ogre and he saw some of the missing pawns that Barnaby told him about. _"This is going to be tough for us to handle." _He thought as the Ogre caught their sensed and it turned around to see new pray. Then the beast charged at them with full speed and Ryu jumped over the beast and he landed behind the beast.

Then he toss his throwing knives while Zero use his strength to slice the Ogre. but he saw that the cut didn't fades the beast and the beast knocked Zero back and he hit his head. "Zero! Are you alright?!" Sora asked as she ran to his side to check for injury and April saw the beast walking towards them, but she saw Ryu jumped on the beat's back and he was ticked that the monster had attack his friend. Then he slammed his sword into the beast left eyes and the ogre started to shake him off, but Ryu held on tight and he continue to slamming his sword into the monster's left eyes. April saw what he was doing and she started to shoot her spells at the right eye of the beast. Sora was trying to wake Zero up and she saw that Ryu and April was working together, but she saw that beast was losing balance and she picked up Zero's sword. Then she started to run towards the beast legs and she slice them and the beast fell on his stomach. Ryu wasn't done with the beast just yet and he started to cut the throat of the beast. April sense that the beast was dead and she saw that Ryu was injury on his right arm. "I see that you have suffered a torn muscle and I might stop the bleeding for you." She said as she started to heal his right arm and Ryu saw that Zero was standing with Sora holding him up. Then he saw the missing the pawns and they was grateful that he had saved them from the ogre. One of them was another sorcerer and she looked exactly like April, but she had short black hair. "I knew that you have return to me, my sister. And it is an honor to finally to meet you, Arisen. My name is Rita and I am the elder sister of April. I see that she had healed your wounds, but she still need to learn more before she travels with the Arisen." She said as April looked at her and she nodded her head to tell him that she need to learn more spells order to become a master sorcerer. "I see no reason that she could come with me on my journey and I can use some more help from the pawns like you for example." He said as Rita was shocked that he offer her a chance to travel with the Arisen and she knew that her sister was waiting for her to answer his offer. "I would be honor to travel with the great Arisen." She said as she bow to him and Ryu knew that he needed the power of both sorcerers at his side.

"Do you know what's down here?" He asked as Rita thought about it for a moment and she remember what was down here. "Thousand of generation there was an ancient altar that uses the power of the wake stones that could bring the living back from the grave." She said as Ryu thought about getting some of these wake stones to bring not just his parents, but Quina's mother back from the grave and he knew that she would hate him for dishonoring her mother's memories. Then he shook the thought out of his head and he heard a sound, but he started to follow it and everyon went after him. "Where is he going?" Sora asked as she was trying to help Zero to keep up with them and when Ryu turned down the corner, he saw a blue light up ahead. "I think that this must be the ancient altar that Rita was telling me about." He said as he looked at the ancient writing while he waited for the others to show up. When the others made it, they saw the room and they couldn't believed their eyes. Sora was the first to see the altar and she looked at Zero who was shocked to see the altar for the first time. This was April first time to see the altar because she heard story about from her sister and she looked at Rita who was smiling at her. "I can't believe that it was here. I heard stories about it and I never thought that I was going to be the first to actually weakness." She said as Rita hugged her, but Ryu felt something wasn't right and he felt silence in the room. He saw something on the altar and he started to walking towards the altar, but he started to hear something and he saw three wakes stones sticking out of the altar. Then he started to pulled all three of them out of there and they all startd to feel the ground shake. "Run!" He shouted as tentacles popping out of the ground and the tentacle started to use magic. They all started to run, but April fell and Ryu helped her up, then they continue to run. Ryu started to shoot some of the pillars to slow the tentacles down. "I think that will slow them down." He said as the tentacles pop from the ground again and Ryu hit his forehead to realized that the tentacles came from the ground. "Hey Ryu, I think that you need to shoot the ground next time." Sora said as she was trying her best not to laugh at his mistake and Ryu was looking at her.

"Oh ha-ha. How about you start shooting at these damn things while we tried to escape with our lives." He said as he avoid some of the spells that was aiming at him and he jumped over them. April and Rita use their combine attack to cover Ryu and they made it to the lever that close the gate. Then Zero pulled the lever and the gate started to raise up and he broke the lever. "Was that really nesscceary?" Sora asked as Zero nodded his head and Ryu saw that his method didn't work because he saw the tentacles popping up again. "Who cares just run." He said as they all made it back to where they started and he saw a one of the tentacle popped up to block their path, but Ryu slice the tentacle and he waited for the others to get in. April was the last person to get in and he follow ahead of her, but the tentacle grabbed her left leg and it started to pull her down the steps. "AHHH...Someone help me!" She said as Ryu looked at her to see that she was trying her best to free herself, but the tentacle was strong and Ryu need to save her before she get kill. Then he brought his sword above his head and he cut the tentacle off her leg. The creature retreated back into the everfalls after the tentacle was cut off and April was glad that he had saved her from being eaten. "Thank you, master. I will be more careful for now on." She said as Ryu rubbed the back of his head and he smiled at her. "I know that you tried your best, but you just need to focus on one thing and that one thing is to protect others." He said as April nodded her head and she watch as he walked off to check if the others was hurt. Sora punched him in the shoulder and Ryu was checking on Zero to see if he was hurt. He knew that Zero was tough fighter. "There is no need for you to worry about me, master." He said as Sora knew that he was lying and she started to hit him. Then he flenched in pain and Ryu started to laugh at his pain. "Well, we have more days to waste before the they send word for us. I think that we should train for the meantime." He said as they all just sighed and he looked at them and he knew that they needed their rest. "I guess I will do my training else where. I better go to the market to get some food for us."

Then Ryu started to walk around the market to find some food for him and the others. He knew that he need some new clothes to wear. He noticed that his clothes was half destroyed and he walked around the market to find a clothing store. At the castle, there was a young woman walking around her garden and she noticed that her herb was dying. "Time to gathered some more herbs." She said as she started to walked towards the castle's gate, but she saw that the guards was stopping her from leaving the castle ground and she look at them. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked as the guards knew that she couldn't leave without any escort. "Sorry lady Aelinore, but the Duke requested that you must be escorted around market at all time." He said as she looked at them and she knew that she couldn't go against her husband's wishes. "Of course, I will find someone to escort me to the market." She said as the guards bow to her and she started to look for her handmaiden Mirabelle. Then she saw her walking towards her garden and she knew that she could count on her to be there for her. "Lady Aelinore, I was looking for you to tell you that your herbs are dying." She said as Aelinore nodded her head and she looked at her for a moment and Mirabelle had a feeling that she wanted her to do something. "I want to go to the market to buy some more herbs before that happen and I want you to accompanied me." She said as Mirabelle nodded her head and they started to walk towards her chamber to find some cloaks to wear because they don't want anyone to know that the Duchess had left the castle. Then they started to walk towards the castle's gates and the guards let them passed. Aelinore saw the pawns guild and she noticed it was getting late and she needs to get some new herbs before nightfall. Then she saw a group of bandits and she saw Ryu looked at a pair of shirts. She was started to walk passed that crowd to get to the herbs shop to get her herbs. She was able to get the shop and she saw the shop keeper and they started to talk. then Aelinore told her that her garden was dying and the owner started to looked for some herbs for her, but she saw the door open and she saw to bandits walk inside.

"Give us your money or your shop won't last long once we are done with it." He said as they started to knocked over some plants and Aelinore couldn't stand by any longer and she started to hit one of them acrossed the face. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as his brother helped him up and he started to walk up to her. Then he looked at her for a moment and he noticed her crown, but he knew that he was going to have his way with her. "I think that we have someone that wants to be a hero. Let take her to the boss and see if he was going to keep her." He said as Aelinore was scared for her life and then the bandits grabbed her and Mirabelle. Then they started to struggle to free themselves and they saw moire of them waiting outside of the shop. "I guess that we have some new faces to the group and I have been wandering if she could scream really loud." He said as they started to get close to them and Aelinore held on to Mirabelle as tight as she could and they both close their eyes. Then there was a sound of a bow pulled and an arrow went flying towards one of the bandits and Aelinore open her eyes to see her savor was Ryu. "Leave at once before I kill all of you." He said as the bandits surrounded him and Aelinore was scared for his safety. "Please run away! These men are dangerous for a mere man to fight alone." She said as Ryu just ignore her and the bandits started to attack him, but he dodge every shot and he started to counterattack on them with his own attacks. "Looks like this guy got a death wish that we can grant." He said as Ryu started to fight back with all his might and he was overpowered by them, but he started to struggle to get free and he saw that the leader had a knife in his hand. The leader was about to kill him and he brought the knife down, but Ryu use all his strength and he was stabbed. Then blood squirt out and Aelinore was shocked to see it. Ryu head butted the leader and the he use his hidden blades to slice his emenies, but he started to pulled the knife out of him. "I believed that you made a big mistake for doing that."

He was shooting his arrows at them and he drew his sword on them. They was scared out of their mind and in a flashed the bandits was laying on the ground dead. He looked at both Aelinore and Mirabelle to see that they wasn't hurt and then he started to walk away, but he collapse to the ground from the lost of so many blood. Then they both check on him and they couldn't do anything and they was worried that they didn't want to leave him alone. "What should we do, my lady?" Mirabelle asked as Aelinore looked at her and she was trying to stop the bleeding, but she saw that Ryu was getting up and she looked into his eyes to see that he was going to be okay. Then he started to walk towards the pawn guild to get heal. _"I need to get help from the others before I waste away I know that April could heal me."_ He thought as he held his side and he started to around the corner and he saw the pawns guild build, but it was his luck to see April standing outside and she saw him. Then she was shocked to see that he was hurt and she ran to side to heal him. "Master, what happened to you?" She asked as Ryu was holding his side and she was able to stopped the bleeding and she started to wrapped some bandage on him. "I was helping the helpless women that was being harassed by bandits and they started to attack me, but I held my own against them." He said as April helped him walk inside and she saw that he had gotten the food for them to eat. Aelinore was in a daze when she saw that he had made it to the pawn guild and she was wandering about that scar on his chest. "Mirabelle, I didn't even knew his name for saving us from those bandits and I hope that he is okay." She said as Mirabelle nodded her head in agreement and Aelinore started to draw a picture of him. "Well, we will know his name soon, my lady. For now, you have to worry about that garden not some man." Mirabelle said as she watched her draw herself in his arms and she felt her heart race when she realize that it was love in first sight. "Mirabelle, I think that I have fallen to this man and I know that I am loyalties is to my husband the Duke, but my heart belong to another." She said as Mirabelle was happy that she was acting silly. Then Aelinore was getting tired and she stopped drawing for a moment, but Mirabelle guide her to her bed and she started to fade in and out. Mirabelle started to leave he chamber and she shut the door behind her while Aelinore was looked at the picture of her and Ryu. _"Soon my hero, I will know your name and we will be together just like in the stories of the great Arisen and his beloved."_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep and she was about to dream about him.

* * *

**There you have folks, I have complete the chapter and I hope this pleases you all that Aelinore and Ryu meet each other for first time. I will make a poll to decided how you want the next chapter to be about and I hoipe that you all will vote for what you like. I will get started on the poll right now and don't worry I will have the next chapter ready as soon as possible. Now, if you have question don't hesitate to PM me on my Profile. Naruto11222 is out. Peace.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
